This invention relates to a system for controlling the emission of pollutants from a wood burning stove. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for effecting the secondary combustion of exhaust gases generated by the primary combustion of combustibles in a wood burning stove.
The increased popularity of wood burning stoves and wood burning technology has been tempered by the increased focus on the potential adverse environmental effects from pollutants and exhaust gases generated by wood burning stoves. A number of proposals have been advanced for reducing the pollutants generated by the wood burning process such as passing the exhaust gases through a catalytic combustor and/or various systems for effecting a secondary combustion of the exhaust gases. The necessity of improving the means for removing pollutants from the exhaust gases of wood burning stoves has been made evident by the increasing number of governmental regulations which legally restrict the atmospheric emissions of exhaust gases generated by wood burning stoves. The present invention is a new and improved secondary combustion system which is readily incorporated into a wood burning stove for combusting pollutants and the exhaust gases generated by the primary combustion.